creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Farrell (Creative Thoughts)
Lieutenant Commander Thomas "Tom" Farrell is lieutenant commander of the U.S. Navy, was a mole for the KGB under the code name Yuri, and an intelligence officer of the Intelligence Community within the Pentagon. In a suburban safe house, Tom is being interrogated by two men about how he first met the Secretary of Defense. Six months ago, Tom Farrell was invited to an inaugural ball by his college buddy, Scott Pritchard, who happens to be the General Counsel of the Secretary of Defense, where he introduces to him, Secretary David Brice, hoping that he will transfer Farrell to the Pentagon but Brice was unimpressed and virtually ignores him. There, he met Susan Atwell and began a secret romantic relationship, not knowing she's Brice's mistress until later. Later, Farrell returns to life at sea with his comrades on the U.S.S. Billings in the South Pacific Ocean where he rescues Seaman Dufor from being swept overboard during a sever storm during their search for the Phantom sub. After reading about his heroic actions on the newspaper, Brice decided to have him transfer to the Pentagon but only because he wanted to end a political dispute with Senator Duvall about continuing a submarine project called the Phantom sub and has Director of CIA, Marshall, on the latter's side to get Brice on edge. So, Brice transfers him to the intelligence community to have information on the sub to show up Duvall and Marshall. Lt. Cmdr. Farrell got settled in within the community and has his own office. Tom and Susan continues with the affair, however, Susan's lover, David arrives at night. Leaving through the back door, Brice saw him but didn't know him because it was dark. After David confronted her about a supposing affair, she refuses to give him out and demands him to leave. In a fit of rage, David knocks her over the upstairs railing, falling onto a glass table to her death. After informing Pritchard and deciding to turn himself in, Scott suggests a coverup by pinning the murder on the man he saw at Susan's house to be mole of the KGB known as "Yuri", not knowing it about Tom. After Scott cleared up any evidence linking to Brice, he found a negative side of a Polaroid photo that Susan had taken of Farrell earlier, though, the negative shows a very poor, unidentifiable image of him. Now Tom is put on the case of investigating himself, Farrell, using his military skills, and authority and privileges within the Pentagon, to avoid being caught, with the CID involved, Tom had to convince Nina Beck to leave town while avoiding two men who use to be CIA assassins, ask Dr. Sam Hesselman to delay the work on the photograph, and try to link Brice to Susan by searching computer files for evidence that Brice gave her a Government-registered gold jewelry box from the Moroccan Foreign Minister, knowing his fingerprints was on it. Farrell need more time as he convinced Sam to delay it the photograph than he convinced he was the man who Susan was having an affair with and Brice killed her, Hesselman helps him find the Moroccan gold jewelry box registered in the State Department database and initiates a print-out so that Farrell will have physical evidence implicating Brice, however, thinking he was delusional, Sam tells Scott about Farrell's relationship with Susan and his belief that Brice murdered her, Scott than kills Sam after the former thanks him. Returning to Hesselman's office and seizes the registry printout, Farrell confronts Brice with this evidence and threatens to go to the police if the search for him is not called off but when Scott tells David about Farrell and Susan, Brice improvises a different story, knowing Farrell has the printout, that Pritchard, who is homosexual, killed Susan because he was jealous of Brice's relationship with her. Scott, devastated, shoots himself. When the CID entered, Brice fibbed that Scott is "Yuri", concluding the search, however, Farrell quietly asks Ensign Fox to deliver the printout to Director Marshall. As Farrell leaves the Pentagon, the image enhancement of the photograph positively identifies him as Susan's other lover. At the cemetery at Susan's burial, Farrell was picked up by the same men who were interrogating him earlier. Revealing that "Yuri" really existed with Farrell being the mole, he was berated into seducing Susan to blackmail Brice instead of exposing him, stating the situation was "poorly handled". When Lt. Farrell's handler, Schiller, enters, requests to return to Russia since America is no longer safe for him, but Farrell's feelings towards Susan were genuine and tells them he's done being their mole. Even with the interrogators holding him a gunpoint and Schiller telling him that he's a Hero of the Soviet Union can't sway him, Schiller lets him leave the KGB, confident that he'll return and he has no where else to go. At a meeting after the photo became positive, he confessed about being Susan's other lover, though, remained on Brice's story about Scott being "Yuri" and Brice being the one who killed Susan. Upon realization of being double-crossed about the printout that, along with the confrontation with Marshall, Brice resigned. As of 1991, of the KGB being dismantled, Lt. Cmdr. Farrell continued his life within the Pentagon, though, he was aware he was still being monitored his handlers. As of 2011, Lieutenant Farrell soon finds himself being another mole for the Anti-Hunters. Background Physical Appearance Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Skilled Military Operations: Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat: High Intellect: *'Skilled Manipulator': *'Skilled Tactician': Skilled Marksmanship: Sheer Willpower: Bilingual: Known Victims Direct/Proxy Indirect Susan Atwell: Doctor Sam Hesselman Scott Pritchard: Trivia *Farrell received a Navy Cross for rescuing Seaman Dufor from being swept overboard on the U.S.S. Billings during a sever storm. *His blood type is A positive. It's revealed when Susan Atwell was autopsied to discovered semen. *Despite his KGB code name being Russian, Yuri is actually a traditional Japanese feminine name. *His last name comes from Ó Fearghail, an Irish Farrell clan. Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Military Category:Humans Category:No Way Out Characters Category:Spies Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Lieutenants Category:Commanders Category:Lovers Category:KGB Category:Agents Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Serial Killers